Lovers in the night
by TZM001
Summary: Children have the worst timing in the world. A 6 year old Brandon walks in on Stef and Lena while they make love.


_A/N: I do not own any of Fosters Family characters in the story, all rights belong to ABC Family._

 _Thank you for reading. Look forward to your reviews._

Stef hadn't heard a single peep from Brandon in a little while; she looked down from the book she held in her hands to see the sleep heavy eyes of her son closed shut, his cheeks comfortably resting on her left breast, his breathing in tune with the rise and fall of her chest. Stef leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss on the head, his curls tickling her nose as she breathed in his freshly washed hair. She closed the book and placed it on the table beside her, and as gently as she could she lifted his head from her chest and slid her body from under him, and slowly laid him to rest on his Spiderman pillows. She pulled the blanket up so that it rested on his shoulders, then picked up the hard copy of the 'Fox and the hound' and returned it to the bookshelf, certain it will be picked up again tomorrow evening as it had been for the last week. Stef made her way to the door, turning back to look at Brandon one last time before pulling the door towards her making sure to leave it ajar so that the light from the passage rested lightly on his face.

"Let me guess, the Fox and the Hound?" Lena spoke knowingly from her comfortable position on the bed, where she sat leaning against the headboard book in hand.

"You know it's starting to grow on me." Stef laughed as she made a b-line for the bathroom to get ready for bed. Lena smiled, reminding herself of how Stef moaned the night before about having to read the same book over and over again.

Lena continued to read her book as she listened to Stef clunker her way through the bathroom. They had only been together for 3 months but already she knew Stef's every movement by heart. First was the crushing sound of water as Stef flushed the toilet, then short spitting sounds were very quickly flowed by cascading water as Stef turned the shower faucet on. Stef preferred to wash her hair in the mornings, so she was normally in and out in under 10 mins on a good day, she stayed in longer if she had a rough day at work allowing the water to massage her tense muscles. Today was clearly a good day. Stef made this adorable grunting sound when she stepped out the shower and dried herself down before putting on her PJ's. Lena knew Stef was done when she heard the weird gurgling sound after brushing.

Stef made her way around the bed, slipped herself under the covers and turned to lie on her side, propping her head up with her arm. "Tell me about your day?" she spoke softly.

Lena put the book down and mimicked Stef's position on the opposite side of the bed; she took a deep breath in. "I had a good day today." She smiled as she spoke.

"Yeah?" Stef smiled back at her

"Yeah, you know when everything kind of just goes smoothly. I had a meeting with Sanchez about the extension of the library; we were able to agree on the budget for the new books we are going to purchase using the money from the Cater grant we just got. She even asked that I oversee the selection of all the new material."

"That's really great, my love!" Stef extended her free arm and gently caressed Lena's, tucking her fingers under Lena's t-shirt pyjama sleeve, using her thumb to lightly trace circles on Lena's arm.

Lena smiled back

"What else?" Stef pushed further, wearing a ridiculously happy look on her face.

"Ah, nothing much really, I met with a couple who are moving to San Diego and are looking for a school for their son Veco. I managed to get through all of my e-mails...oh and I managed to convince Mrs..." Lean stopped mid sentence taken aback by the silly grin Stef had on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm listening" Stef defended

"You have this look on your face." Lena retorted

Stef chuckled... "What I'm listening. You managed to convince..." Stef removed her hand from under Lena's sleeve to brush a loose piece hair that had fallen onto her face.

Lena squint her eyes for a second trying to read Stef's face, before carrying on. "I managed to convince Mrs Roberts to take over as one of the judges for the junior spelling bee."

"That's great, babe" Stef glided the tips of her fingers over Lena's arm, causing Lena's skins to tingle and goose bumps to rise. Stef slowly let her finger slide in between Lena's lifting her hand and pressing their palms together. Lena dropped her gaze and watched as Stef's hand intertwined with hers. Stef squeezed Lena's hand and pulled it towards her face, kissing the back of her hand. "What else?"

Lena's stomach fluttered just a little as she looked at Stef, look at her. Her eyes were dark and filled with curiosity and admiration. "What?" Lena returned the look of desire. They starred deeply at each other for a moment.

"Nothing, should I not be interested in how your day went?" Stef finally spoke

"Stefanie Marie Foster..." Lena scolded

"I promise!" Stef laughed hard this time.

Lena laughed back nervously. "You, how was your day?"

"Not nearly as interesting as yours." Stef turned to look at their fingers playfully weave together

"I wanna know anyway" Lena spoke gently

Stef took a deep breath in. "It was boring, we drove around most of the day, stopped for coffee a couple of times and then went back to the station. I added notes to Andrew's report from the arrest we made the other day and that was it."

"So not that interesting" Lena teased.

Stef giggled, "No, not that interesting." Stef continued to look at their fingers dance around each other. "There are perks to days like that though"

"Oh really, like what?" Lena watched Stef watch their hands play with each other.

"Well, I get to fantasize about my sons assistant vice principal, she is BEAUTIFUL, and sexy..." Stef looked at Lena with big mischievous eyes.

"Really?" Lena blushed. "Who is this woman?" she tried to tease back.

Stef slowly leaned into Lena, lingering at her lips for a moment before turning her head to kiss the base of her neck. She traced tiny kisses up Lena's neck towards the back of her ear.

Lena clocked her head to the side. "Stef..." she halfheartedly tried to refocus Stef's attention.

"Hhhhmmm" Stef hummed as she slowly traced tiny wet kisses behind Lena's ear, slipping the bottom of her earlobe between her teeth and closing her lips over the soft flesh and sucking very hard until her wet lips slid away releasing a slurping sound as she lost contact with Lena's skin. The sensation elicited a deep groan from Lena's throat. Stef let her face linger over Lena's ear allowing her breathing to create wisps' of air that cooled Lena's wet skin, making it tingle.

Lena tucked her head into Stef's neck, taking in her freshly washed scent and slipped her hand under her shirt, smoothing it up Stef's back. Stef slithered her body closer to Lena's and rolled herself on top, allowing her frame to hover over Lena's. Stef looked deeply into her eyes, and then let her eyes meander down to her full supple lips, her arousal growing with every heartbeat.

Lena watched as Stef's desire grew deeper and deeper with every blink of the eye, her chest swelled at the passion with which Stef took her in. Lena pulled Stef down towards her squishing their bodies together. They looked at each other and smiled, their breathing heavy, the space between them electric. Lena lifted her head ready to take Stef's lips into hers, and as their lips grazed each other Stef pulled away, leaving Lena hanging midair. Lena's eyes shot open in disbelief and Stef couldn't hide the wicked smile she got from Lena's frustration. Lena's irritation was short lived and they both closed their eyes and let out soft giggles reminiscent of school girls.

Lena was the first to stop laughing and raised her hand to caress Stef's jaw, letting her fingers slide down her face, pinching the dimple in her chin; she pulled Stef towards her and enveloped her mouth completely. Stef let Lena dictate the pace, allowing her to suck deeply on her bottom lip before letting her tongue slip into her mouth. Stef loved the aggressiveness in Lena's actions, the way she took charge of her mouth and directed the movement of their tongues, like an orchestra conductor. Lena gripped the back of Stef's head, letting her fingers dig deep into her hair.

Stef passionately slid her hand down the side of Lena's body, over her rib cage, under her butt cheeks to the top of her thigh. Lena bent her leg and allowed Stef to pull it over her waist. Their bodies swayed back and forth, grinding against each other, their tongues twirled gracefully in their mouths, their saliva mixing like a perfect cocktail.

Lena slid her hand from Stef's hair, down her back, and tugged Stef's t-shirt over her head. The parting of their lips allowed them to reposition their bodies, so Lena could slip her leg between Stef's. Stef slid her hand back up Lena's butt cheeks and wiggled her fingers between Lena's skin and the elastic band of Lena's pajama bottoms, allowing her hand to caress her buttocks, digging her nails into her thighs.

Lena sucked on Stef collarbone, coating her skin with her tongue. Both breathed heavy; their fingers digging deep into each other's skin, their bodies were scintillating against each other. Stef lifted herself off Lena to pull Lena's shirt off. Their desire for each other becoming more and more urgent, Lena pushed Stef's pajama bottoms off of her as far as she could, allowing her feet to complete the job. Stef followed suite very quickly, their naked skins pressed against each other, and their bodies in perfect rhythm, each movement conducted in unison, passionate and electric.

Lena was the first to slide her hand down Stef's leg, circling her way to the inside of Stef's thigh then slowly riding her fingers up Stef's leg to the base of the inside of her hip. Air caught in the back of Stef's throat causing her body to shiver. She lifted her hand to caress Lena's face, letting her thumb run over her cheek bones then slipping the palm of her hand behind her neck. They let their faces hover each other, allowing Stef to place gently kisses over Lena's eyes and on her cheeks. Lena let her fingers slither over the flaps of Stef's center, wetting her fingers with Stef's desire. Stef dropped her head into the base of Lena's neck and released a scorching groan from her stomach. Stef let her teeth dig into Lena as Lena gracefully slipped her first finger followed by a second. Stef's muscles immediately reacted to the sensation of Lena inside of her. She sucked at the spot where she had bit Lena then gently blew air to sooth the surface.

Stef raised her head and positioned her forehead over Lena's; she lowered herself and captured Lena's lips with hers. She slithered her finger up the side of Lena's leg, then over her stomach to gently cup her breast. Stef used her thumb to trace tender circles around the top of Lena's nipple, flicking it back and forth a few time. The pulsating feeling causing Lena to lift her leg and wrap it around Stef, the groan that followed led Stef's hand back down Lena's body and gently parted her legs to let her fingers creep their way to the top of Lena's center. Lena squeezed her eyes shut, trying to concentrate on the movement of her fingers inside Stef. Stef slid her index and middle fingers inside Lena. As they explored the inner workings of each other's bodies, they let their eyes meet for a moment. "Oh God yes" slipped from Lena's lips like a wisp of smoke, her stomach shaking from the tensing of her muscles. The words were like a fire igniting Stef's engine, fueling Stef's desire to thrust her fingers deeper into Lena's body, curling the tips of each finger. Lena let out another deep groan, before reaching as far as she could into Stef's body. They were lost in each other, their bodies entwined, small moans of deep pleasure escaping from both women.

Neither of them heard the tiny footsteps enter the room; neither of them could have anticipated the little voice that whimpered.

"Mommy" his voice was tiny but the sound echoed through the room bouncing off the walls.

The second they heard the last consonant leave his lips, Stef instantaneously rolled off Lena, the recoil causing Stef to roll off the bed and hit the back of her head on the bed side table. "Ah Shit" she spat out as she hit the floor. Lena reach down to the bottom of the bed where the sheets had been kicked down and violently grabbed and pulled them towards her to cover as much as she could as quickly as she could.

Stef quickly rolled off the floor and grabbed her t-shirt off the ground and slipped it on as quickly as she could. The panic and shock elicited in both Stef and Lena made it feel as though a lifetime had passed before they were able to cover themselves.

Stef stood from the floor, wincing at the pain in her head, but speaking as gently and as calmly as any human could muster in that moment. "B, what's wrong, are you Ok?"

"I had a bad dream" the little voice whimpered back

"You did!" Stef hopped over to Brandon knocking her toe against the bed frame as she stumbled over her own feet, gritting her teeth as the pain made its way through her body. She quickly bent down to grab her nightgown that lay on the ottoman at the foot of the bed

"Hhhmmm, there's a monster under my bed." Brandon sniffed.

"Well you better show me so I can kick some monster butt." Stef stretched over to usher Brandon out of their bedroom.

Lena lay under the covers, as though she were hiding from her own monster, flush red with embarrassment.

"Where is this monster?" Stef spoke as she followed Brandon into his bedroom. "Did you tell the monster that your mom is a police woman and will arrest him if he came near her son?"

"Nooo" Brandon sulked, as he shook his head

"Where is he?" Stef asked standing at the threshold of Brandon's room with light shining in from the passage.

"I don't know, he's hiding" Brandon whined.

"Ok well I let me see if I can find him." Stef exclaimed, making her way around Brandon's room pretending to look for a monster. Stef mumbled under her breath, 'come out come out wherever you are, because no monster is going to scare my son'

Stef opened the door to Brandon's bathroom and pretended to look around. She quickly used the opportunity to wash her hands in the sink, before stepping back out and closing the door behind her.

"I don't think there is a monster B"

"There is" Brandon whined again.

Stef walked over to Brandon and picked him up carrying him to his bed.

"You know, when I was your age my dad taught me something that helped me deal with monsters when I was scared." Stef looked down at Brandon as she spoke.

"What?" Brandon looked at his mother inquisitively.

"He said, that if I am ever scared, and think there is a monster under my bed, I should sing. _Monster, Monster, go away._ Three times, and then jump out of bed and quickly switch the lights on. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because monsters are scared of the light, they like to play in the dark. And when they see the light they get scared and run away. And they never come back, because they know that's where the brave little boy with the light lives."

Brandon looked up at his mother sceptically.

"It's true I promise, the next time you think there is a monster under your bed, you should try it and see if it works."

"You promise!"

"I promise" Stef spoke confidently as she gently brushed his head.

"Now why don't you climb back into bed and get some sleep."

"I'm scared."

"There is nothing to be scared of my baby, and if there is anything, you know Lena and are just down the hall and we will protect you. I promise we won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise!"

"Promise." Stef gave him her best momma tiger look.

Brandon crawled back under the covers of his bed, Stef sat next to him and pulled the covers back up as she had done hours before.

"Close your eyes, and get some rest." Stef rested her hand on his chest and sat with him for a little while until she could feel his heart beat slowing and his breathing become steady. She leaned down and gave him a kiss, before quietly sneaking out. She left the door ajar to let the light from the passage creep into his room and made her way back into her bedroom.

Lena pulled a pillow over her head the second she heard Stef entre the room.

"Did we scar him, have we ruined your son for the rest of his life." Lena spoke from under the covers, panic in her voice.

Stef walked to the edge of the bed and picked up her pajama bottoms. "He's fine love; he was more concerned about the monster under his bed than anything he saw us do."

"Oh my god Stef, I'm mortified." Lena muffled from under the pillow refusing to show her face.

Stef let out a little chuckle as she put her PJ bottoms back on and climbed back into bed, yanking the pillow off of Lena's face. "It could have been worse, he could have walked in to find my head between your legs, then we would have had some explaining to do."

"Don't joke, this is not funny!" Lena shot back at Stef. "We should talk to him tomorrow and make sure he's ok."

"He's fine love, he was half asleep, I really don't think he saw anything."

"Maybe we are moving too fast; maybe we should just slow things down a bit."

"Lena, don't be ridiculous, he's fine, and even if he did see something he probably won't remember...and if he does then we'll send him to see a therapist or something" Stef rolled her eyes, half amused at Lena's obvious embarrassment. Lena was not amused and gave Stef her stern principal look, the look she gives when she needs to be taken seriously.

"We should talk to him tomorrow morning. Make sure he's ok."

Stef sighed "And say what Lena... _B honey, did you happen to see Lena and I in the throes of passionate sex?_ I mean come on"

Lena raised her eyebrow

"Ok, ok, we'll talk to him tomorrow morning and make sure we haven't scarred him for life."

"Don't joke"

Stef flung her hands in the air in surrender "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Stef tried to rearrange her pillows.

Stef watched as Lena rolled over and tucked herself tightly under the covers. The passion might have been over, but Stef wasn't quite ready to lose the intimacy, so she extended her arm to switch the light off, then scrunched herself up against Lena, and curled neatly into Lean's form.

"Stef..."

"Sssshhh" Stef interrupted. "Go to sleep." Lena took Stef's hand and tucked it under hers. Stef kissed the top of Lena's shoulder before settling her head tightly next to Lena's.

The next morning was much like the morning before, Stef woke up first and got Brandon up and ready for school. Lena jumped in the shower, dressed and headed down stairs to get breakfast ready with Brandon while Stef got herself ready for work. It was a routine they had fall into without a fuss, they just seemed to jell.

"B sweets, your dad is picking you up from school today ok."

"Huhmhum" Brandon nodded as he chewed on a mouth full of eggs.

Lena looked over at Stef, her eyes wide with anticipation. Stef shot Lena a look that suggested 'what do I say?' but before either of them could finish their thoughts

"Mom" Brandon piped up "Why were you and Lena wrestling last night?" The question was asked innocently.

Stef and Lena looked at each other. Lena swallowed hard and put her fork down.

"Well sweets...uh... sometimes...grownups like to cuddle really close and...wrestle with each other." Stef winced at the words coming out her mouth and looked over at Lena with big eyes.

"Brandon honey..." Lena tried to step in. "When you are in love, like your mom and I are you want to feel close to each other and so sometimes we lay in bed and cuddle, it looks like wrestling but it's not."

"Why do you take your clothes off?"

Lena nearly choked on her own spit.

"Well..." Lena scratched at her head for a second "Sometimes it gets really hot when you are that close to someone and..."

Brandon's face contorted with confusion, "Why?"

Stef looked at Lena who was squirming in her seat, beads of sweats forming on her face.

"B, honey, Lena and I were making love, that's what grownups do when they love each other." Stef spoke firmly with confidence.

"Can I make love?"

"No honey, not until you are much older. Making love is only something adults can do, like driving a car. When you are older you will understand what making love is all about, but for now, I want you to know that there was nothing wrong with what mom and Lena were doing last night ok. It's just something that grownups do when they are alone together and in love, not little boys, yes!"

Brandon mulled it over for a second "Ok"

"Ok, good boy, thanks for understanding my love." Stef looked at Brandon hard. "Are you ok?" Stef confirmed wanting make sure that there was no residue left behind.

"Hhhmmhhmm" Brandon nodded in her direction.

"Ok good, why don't you run and get your backpack so we can get you to school on time."

Brandon jumped from his chair and headed in the direction of his bedroom.

"What was that?" Stef shot a look of disbelief in Lena's direction.

Lena put her face in her hands. "I don't know" She grunted.

"He's fine, I think you are more traumatised than he is about this" Stef chuckled, standing from her seat grabbing both her and Brandon's plate and heading to the kitchen sink.

"I don't want to traumatise your son, Stef." Lena whimpered

Stef walked behind Lena and wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her face against Lena's. "He is fine, we can't act like what we were doing was wrong, then we will definitely traumatise him. And he's our son now."

Lena turned her head slightly to look at Stef; Stef gave her a wink and a kiss on the cheek. "I thought you were the one with the PHD in child Psychology." Stef teased.

Lena looked at Stef, took a deep breath and let herself relax. "It seems to evade itself when it comes to matters relating to the people you love."

"Oh so basically it's useless when it comes to Brandon?"

"Pretty much." Lena smiled back at Stef.

"Well that's good to know." Stef made her way back to her seat to sip on her coffee.

"Oh I do think we should have a chat with Brandon about knocking before he comes into our room from now on. I mean we'll need to be more careful next time, but I think it would be a good idea to start teaching him that."

"Ah yeah, that's a good idea, but maybe we should have that conversation tomorrow so he doesn't think he's being punished or something." Lena looked concerned

Stef laughed at the concern in Lena's voice, it was adorable watching her panic over this. "Okay." Stef sighed pretending not to be completely amused by this entire situation.

"I'm ready" Brandon seemed to pop out of know where.

"Ok, well you both better get going, I don't want you to be late for school." Stef turned to look at Lena. "Are you going to be ok to drive him to school?"

"Yes of course." Lena got up from her chair and placed her mug and plate in the sink.

"Are you sure, I'd hate for either of you to be traumatised." Stef smirked

"That's not funny." Lena flicked Stef's arm, before leaning in for a kiss goodbye.

"Ok well have a good day at school you two. I love you" Stef walked over and gave Brandon a kiss on the head

"By mom" He spoke making his way towards the front door, backpack in hand.

"By my baby" Stef returned to her son.

Lena grabbed her purse from the table, along with some files she had brought with her from work last night. Stef mouthed 'I love you' in her direction, which Lena acknowledged with a smile "I love you too, have a good day."

Stef winked back and watched the two of them walk out the front door. Stef laughed at herself as she turned back into the kitchen. It didn't take Stef long to clear the table and clean the dishes in the sink, before locking the house up and jumping in the car for work.

 _A/N: Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read this story, an even bigger thank you to everyone that has taken the time to post a review. I read every review, take your notes and am encouraged by your support. Thank you!_


End file.
